saved by the bell: 10 year reunion
by Iheartzackmorris
Summary: The gang has returned for their ten year reunion. Some things have changed. I do not own the rights to saved by the bell or it's characters
1. Chapter 1

Saved by the bell: 20 year reunion

_I do not own saved by the bell or its characters. only writing a fan fiction! This is my first one!_

.

Zack heard the alarm clock and rolled onto his side and patted the other side of the bed. He then remembered that Kelly wasn't there anymore.. He had agreed to move out when they decided to separate. It was five in the morning, he had gotten so used to it with Kelly that he couldn't break the habit. Zack got up and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. He poured his cereal and drank his coffee. He read the morning paper and laughed at the comics. Zack looked the clock and saw it was time to get ready to teach at Bayside. That's right, he is a teacher at Bayside. He teaches English class to 11th and 12th graders. He had not planned on being a teacher but Kelly had convinced him to do something good for the world. He thought he would hate teaching but he loved it. He went upstairs and took a shower. He thought about Kelly and what had happened over the last year. Things changed between them. They were fighting a lot more, and agreed to separate for a while. He got out of the shower and dried himself off. His blackberry had vibrated and it was a reminder that he had to drop the kids at his mothers. He had four wonderful kids. Rachel, who was 9, was the spitting image of Kelly. Then there was David who was 7, he was the spitting image of his father. Then there was Noah, he was 5 years old and was a mix of he and Kelly. Then there was Catherine who was 3, who looks like Kelly but acts like Zack. Zack tied his tie (he wore a tie to teach because he looked mature, or says Kelly) tighter and was ready to leave. He heard his phone vibrate and it was a reminder that his 10th high school reunion was today.

Kelly heard the alarm clock go off. She rolled over to feel the other the side of the bed. Kelly felt Catherine and the dog on the other side. She remembered that Catherine had a nightmare and asked to sleep in Kelly's bed. Kelly got out of bed and stretched and saw the clock said five. She got up two hours earlier to get her self ready and make the kids breakfast. Zack would usually get up with her and they would have some time together. She got her robe on and went downstairs. She poured her self coffee and made some toast, and thought about Zack. These last six months have been hard on everyone. Their marriage counselor thought it would be best if they separated for a while and to go from there. Their marriage didn't go to shambles in a few days. It had been going bad for the last couple years. They fought a lot over money (though they had enough), but mostly the romance had left their marriage. Kelly remembered the first couple years of their marriage. Zack would bring her flowers home everyday and surprise her with something new. Their first year of marriage was hard. They had little money to pay for anything. Sometimes they had to use flashlights to study for tests. But, they got through it and was probably the best times of their life. Then Zack's Grandmother died and left him a lot of money. It was either buy a house in Hawaii or put Kelly through medical school to become a Doctor. Zack had minored in finances, so he invested a little and the rest was to put Kelly through med school. The biggest surprise to come was when she told him that she was pregnant with Rachel. He was scared at first but then got really excited. He worked side jobs to help pay for the baby. Money was tight, but they got through it. The biggest shock was that Zack wanted to become a teacher. He told her that she inspired him to become one. Zack got his degree and started teaching while Kelly was going through med school. Med school was hard when having three kids in the process. Zack was always there. He took care of the kids while she studied. Finally, Kelly got her degree, and decided to move closer to home. Zack got a job at Bayside and Kelly worked at the hospital. Things started to change. Zack wanted to be the t-shirt and jeans kind of teacher but Kelly told him to look mature and wear a tie. Later, Mr. Belding told Kelly that he would never imagine Zack in a tie. There were fights over Zack flirting with girls and Kelly flirting with male Doctors. Zack stopped suprising her and the passion had disappeared in their marriage and they went to a marriage counselor. Kelly took her last sip of coffee and ate the last of her toast. Went upstairs and got ready. She looked at her end table and saw the invitation to the ten year reunion at Bayside which she was attending.

Slater heard the alarm clock and rolled over on his side. He rolled over on some empty bottles of Jack Daniels. He had a terrible headache and decided to go to the kitchen and make some coffee. He made his way to the kitchen and started his coffee. He hadn't had a hangover this bad in a long time. Slater poured his coffee and sat down and wondered if he should go into work today. Then he thought how there was a big wrestling match against Valley and he had to be there, after all he was the wrestling coach for Bayside. He was also the physical education teacher. Slater drank his coffee and thought about the ten year reunion tonight. What was he going to say? Shortly after Zack and Kelly's wedding he decided to join the army. His father was very proud of him and Slater was proud of himself. After a year and a half he was shipped off to Africa to help the Rwanda situation. After he got there he was shot 5 times in the shoulder by snipers. That ended his army and wrestling career, so he decided to go back to college and join Zack in teaching. While in college he met a girl named Angela and after a few months of going steady they got married. Things were great until Slater got a phone call that his wife was walking home and was struck by a hit and run driver. Slater went into a deep depression after he heard that she was coming back from the Doctor to tell Slater that she was pregnant. Both her and, their unborn child had died. They never found out who was the hit and run driver was. Zack helped pull Slater out of his depression and seemed alright on the outside but on the inside he was hurting. He started drinking to make hurt go away. First it was one or two drinks, then four, then the whole bottle. Now it was two bottles. Slater took the last sip of his coffee. He looked at the clock and saw he needed to get ready for work. He thought that he would make up some things to tell the people at the reunion.

Jessie rolled over on her the other side of the bed. She had rolled over on her laptop. She had worked hours on her case but it was finally finished. She was going back for the ten year reunion at Bayside and had to get it done. She got up and looked around her apartment. The walls were bare except for a few pictures. She really hadn't had time to decorate. She was one of New York's most successful lawyers and devoted all her time to her work. She started packing her bags for the trip and thought about the reunion. She hadn't seen all her friends since Angela's funeral. That was 6 years ago. Jessie wasn't married, she didn't have kids, and she didn't have anyone in her life. Of course, there were a few flings here and there but nothing important. She couldn't commit to anyone because she spent her time in the office. She is a lawyer for the ACLU and numerous environmental groups. She also did some other legal work. Jessie sat down on the bed and thought she did good things for people but the good things couldn't override the one bad thing she had done her life. There was a big secret in her life that could destroy her whole career and her friends. She had killed Angela Slater, she was the one driving the car. Tears started rolling down her cheeks and she thought about that morning. She was home for a Holiday and got a call from her boss to send him work on this case they were working on. She worked on the case all night when she noticed that she needed a new battery for her laptop. She saved her work and went for a drive to get a new battery. She was so tired that she closed her eyes for a second and when she opened her eyes she saw a woman in front of her. She hit her and stopped the car. She was shocked and went back to help the woman. She saw that she had hit Slater's wife. She saw her life go the drain. She would go to jail, be fired from her job, and lose Slater as a friend. She saw a car coming from a distance and she got back into her car and drove off. At the funeral, she could hardly look at Slater. Jessie opened her eyes and wiped the tears. She packed the rest of her things and went downstairs and hailed a cab.

Lisa heard the alarm and rolled over. She touched Will's shoulder. She sighed and opened her eyes. She opened her eyes to her New York City loft. She got up and saw Will was still asleep. She quietly went into the kitchen to make some Tea. Lisa waited for her tea to be finished and went to sit down. Lisa was one of the hottest fashion designers of New York. She has worked with Ralph Lauren, Donna Karen, Chanel, and many more. Lisa should be happy with her success but she wasn't. Lisa looked at her engagement ring and thought about Will. He was a model and they met on a photo shoot. He was handsome, charming, romantic, but she wasn't in love with him. She loved him as a friend and cared for him but she was and is in love with Eric Tramer (Jessie's stepbrother). They had dated when she had moved to New York. One night they went to a fashion party and there were snickers from people when they saw Eric. Lisa was worried about her career so she decided to dump Eric. Ever since then she has missed him. She got up and looked out her window. Her flat overlooked central park. She went and packed her things for the Bayside reunion. Lisa got ready, she was meeting Jessie at the airport. She went downstairs and got a cab.

Screech didn't set his alarm because he doesn't have an office job. He works from home. Screech rolled over and touched his wife Violet. They had been married for five years and had a wonderful son named Harry. He got up quietly and went to make coffee. He sat down when the coffee was made and thought about his life. After doing an internship for Mr. Belding, he went back to school and double majored in Biology and Astronomy. He has wrote 2 books about the stars, and has discovered numerous stars. He also worked for NASA for a while. While working in a biology lab one day, he ran into Violet and they hit it off again. Soon, they were married. They had a great life on the outside. Screech went downstairs to his study and opened a secret drawer that no one knows about. Inside were unpaid credit card bills, bank statements that say that if they don't have their mortgage payment in 90 days then they will foreclose their house. That was 60 days ago. They had one month to pay it off. Screech didn't know what to do. His books weren't selling anymore and they had spent more than they had. Screech thought about the reunion today. Hopefully Zack could help him out with his mess.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have a great day kids, love you" said Zack as the kids got out of the car.

"we will dad, love you too" said Rachel, David, and Noah in unison

They walked off and Zack watched them go in

"Okay little missy, time to take you to preschool" he said to Catherine

"Okay daddy: said Catherine with a smile

Zack drove his jeep and started thinking about the day ahead. He had papers to grade, classes to teach, and Mr. Belding had a big announcement. Maybe he wants to tell us about his hair plugs. Zack chuckled and Catherine looked at him funny but he smiled back. He was most concerned about what to say to Kelly when he saw her. It was going to be awkward. Zack drove up to the preschool and walked Catherine to her class.

"I will see you little sweetheart, I love you" Zack said as he kissed her on the cheek

"I love you too daddy" she said with a smile

He watched her go off and play with her friends. He smiled and walked back to his car. He drove to bayside and parked in his spot. He gave himself one last look in the mirror. He saw hair that was going brown but still had blonde streaks. He saw a much older Zack. He gave his hair one last brush and went inside Bayside. Walking down these halls gave him so many memories. He walked by Kelly's locker and remembered when he gave her the "friendship" ring. That was one of the best moments in his life. He walked to the teacher's lounge and looked in his mailbox and Slater walked in.

"Hey Slater." said Zack

"Hey Zack" Slater replied

"You look awful" Zack said with a smile

"Thanks preppie, I had a bad night sleep" Slater said trying to hide the massive hangover he had

"Well, don't be too tired to beat valley" Zack said with a chuckle

"Oh don't worry about that, anyway, any progress with you and Kelly?" Slater said as he took a sip of his coffee

"Actually, yes. She called last night and asked me to pick up the kids. The way she said it though, she wanted me" Zack said with a teasing smile

" wow, too bad she didn't say you needed to pack the kids lunch. That would have been a signal of you to move back in." Slater said as he shoved Zack's arm

"ha ha. Better get to class. see you at the reunion" Zack said as he walked out the door

"Later preppie" Slater said

Zack walked into the classroom and the bell rang. Students started walking in saying "what up Mr. Morris, or "yo Mr. M"

Zack walked to the front of the room.

"Alright class, settle down. Today we are going to read some parts from Romeo and Juliet"

The class groaned.

"I know, I know. But you know, Romeo had some good tricks to get Juliet. Becky and Tommy will you stand up." Zack said. He knew that Tommy had a thing for Becky just as he had for Kelly.

"Read from Act 2 scene 2"

Becky started to read "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou romeo…"

Zack started to think about the day he read Romeo and Juliet to Kelly in class. She said that was where she started to like him. Zack started to think about the first year of his marriage. He read poetry and wrote poems for Kelly all the time. He surprised her everyday with flowers and gifts. He hadn't done that in a long time. Zack got a look on his face. He had an idea on how to get Kelly back.

"Mr. Morris" Becky said

Zack looked up

"We're done with the scene" she said

"Oh, Thank you. For homework read scenes 3 and 4" said Zack as the bell rang

All day Zack waited for the last bell to ring. After the last bell rang, he went to his car. He picked up the kids and drove to his parents house. He went up to the attic searching for items for his "project".


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa got out of the cab at JFK airport. She gave the driver some money and went into the airport. She got in line to check her bags in. As she waited, she saw some girls dressed in her clothes. She also some men wearing her clothes in the airport. Those same girls came up to Lisa and asked for her autograph on their clothes. She signed her name and the girls thanked her. She'd never thought she would be this big, but she was. She checked her bags in and went through security. She went to gate 23 and saw Jessie sitting down next to a hot guy and was wondering if that was her boyfriend.

"Hey girl" Lisa said to Jessie.

"Lisa!" Jessie said as she hugged her.

"Hey Lisa" said the hot guy

Lisa looked him up and down and finally realized it was Eric.

"Eric?" she said with a gasp. "You look so different".

" Well it has been a couple of years" he said with a smile.

"I am going to get some coffee. Would you like some Lisa?" Jessie said

"No thanks" Lisa said still shocked at Eric

"I'll be right back, you two catch up" Jessie said as she left

There was some silence and Lisa finally spoke

"What are you doing here?" Lisa said

"When Jessie told me she was going to a reunion at Bayside, I had to come. I went there a couple of weeks so I think I'm allowed in" he said with a smile

"If not, we will sneak you in! so what have you been up to since we…" said Lisa trailing off

"Since we broke up. A lot actually, I am a general contractor. I help build a lot of buildings in New York City. I have been dating around but nothing serious. It looks like you've been busy" he said as he pointed to her engagement ring.

"Oh yeah, well I met Will at a fashion shoot and we hit it off. He asked me to marry him two months ago" she said

"I always thought I would be the one to put the ring on your finger" said Eric

"Eric, I am so sorry. I was stupid to break up with you over my career. I didn't mean to hurt you." she said with sadness in her voice

"Hey, it's fine. I'm just glad we are friends" he said with a smile

"Me too" she said with a smile. Friends, one thing she didn't want to be. There isn't a day that goes by that she doesn't think about Eric. Her heart belongs to him.

"I'm back" Jessie said with a smile.

"Hey Jessie" said Lisa and Eric

"I hope you two caught up" she said

"We did. So I was thinking that once we get to Palisades I would swing by the hospital and surprise my mother." said lisa

"That's fine. I have to go to Bayside and talk to Slater" said Jessie

"Oh, starting up something?" said Lisa with a teasing grin\

"Not exactly" said Jessie

"Well, I'll go home and take over Jessie's room" said Eric

" You better not" said Jessie laughing

"Now boarding gate 23" said the person over the speaker

"That's us" said Jessie as they all got up to board the plane.

Jessie threw her coffee away and boarded the plane. She got in her first class seat. She sat in the middle of Eric and Lisa. The plane took off. Jessie got on her laptop and checked her email. She emailed her boss who emailed her about a case. She closed her laptop and put her chair back. She started thinking about how she was going to tell Slater what she had done to his wife. As she slept, she had a nightmare of what happened that morning. All she could see is her face, all bloody. Jesse woke up quickly.

"We're landing soon" Eric said to Jesse

"Thanks, I'm going to go use the restroom" Jessie said as she got up

Jessie went to the restroom. She splashed some water on her face. She was very nervous about seeing Slater. She had to do this though, she had these nightmares every night since. She needed to clear her conscious. She went back to her seat and prepared for landing


	4. Chapter 4

"Here you go Mr. Dalton" Kelly said as she handed her patient some medicine

"Thank you Dr. Morris" said Mr. Dalton as he took his pills

"Your welcome, and remember no hooting at the nurses" Kelly said with a smile

"Aw, but I like the pretty nurses. They make me feel young." said Mr. Dalton

Kelly smiled, "You remind me so much of my husband before we were married. Whenever he came to the hospital he would be looking at the pretty nurses"

"Sounds like my kind of guy." Mr. Dalton said with a laugh

Kelly laughed and said, "You can look at the unmarried ones than."

"Thank you Dr. Morris" Mr. Dalton said

"Your welcome, I will see you on Monday" she said as she walked out.

Mr. Dalton was her last patient of the day. She was going to go home and get ready for the reunion at Bayside. Tonight would be the test for her and Zack to see if there was anything left between them.

"Kelly" said Dave who was another Doctor

"Hey Dave" she said

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee and talk" said Dave

"Sure" Kelly said as she took off her white coat.

They walked down to the cafeteria and got some coffee.

"How are you Kelly? How are things with the family?" said Dave

Kelly had told him a few things about the situation with Zack.

"so-so. We meet every Wednesday for marriage counseling. It just seems like there is no progress. The romance has left our marriage" Kelly said with a sad smile

"If you were my wife, I would always romance you. But if it doesn't work out in your marriage, don't worry. You're a sweet, beautiful person and you could have anyone"

"Thank you" she said as she grabbed his hand

"Um, Hi Kelly" said Lisa as she walked up as they were holding hands

"Lisa! I didn't think you were coming in until tonight. I am so excited to see you" Kelly said as she hugged her

"Lisa, this is my friend Dave who is also Doctor. Dave this is my friend Lisa Turtle" Kelly said

"You aren't related to Dr. Turtle by any chance?" Dave said

"Yes I am, she is my mother" said Lisa proudly

"She is an amazing surgeon. I watched her do surgery and she was amazing" said Dave

" She is amazing with knife and amazing with a credit card" said Lisa laughing

"Wow that's great. Hey Kelly, I need to run but I'll catch up with you later. Nice meeting you Lisa" He said

"Okay, see you later" said Kelly

He walked away and Lisa grabbed Kelly's arm to sit down

"So what was that? holding hands?" said Lisa quizzly

"That was nothing. He was just comforting me and I put my hand on his" Said Kelly

"Nothing right, I've heard that before. But what happened to that cute guy you were married to? I think his name was Jack, or was it Zeek?" said Lisa

"Lisa, I still love Zack. Dave was just comforting me" said Kelly

"seemed like flirting to me. In the emails you send me it always seems like Zack is the one flirting, but it seems like the other way around" said Lisa

Kelly blushed. "Lisa look, I love Zack. I am not giving up on our marriage. But if we can't connect where we first fell in love then there is no hope for us" said Kelly

"I hope it works out for both of you" said Lisa

"Me too" Kelly said

Kelly meant it. They finished their coffees and Kelly had to go get ready for the reunion. Lisa did too, it took her a long time to get ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Screech walked up to the attic where Zack was.

"Hey Zack" said screech

"Hey Screech. What's up?" said Zack

"Oh nothing, was just seeing what you were doing and just needed your help on something" said screech

"Just something special for Kelly. What do you need help with?" said Zack as he looked through boxes

"Our house is going to foreclose and we are in debt" said screech

Zack stopped going through boxes.

"What? how did this happen?" zack said

"We spent more than we have"

"Yes, I know what debt means. But don't you have any money?"

"Maybe a couple thousand. My books haven't been selling and I can get a lab job anywhere. Violet only works part time. What should I do?" said screech

"You need to go to the bank and talk to them. Tell them to give you extension or something. What does Violet think about this?" said zack

"Well you see, Violet doesn't know. I've been hiding bills. The foreclosure came and it had 60 days to give the money or get out. That was 30 days ago.

"Screech! you have to tell Violet. When were you planning to tell her? When all your stuff was getting repoed? you've only got a month to pay it. Man, you really screwed up." zack yelled

"How do you think I feel? I thought we could afford everything. But I guess not." said screech

Zack took out his checkbook. "How much do you need?" said Zack

"No Zack, I can't let you bail me out again. You bailed me out before financially but not this time" said screech

"I don't want my Godson living in the cold." said Zack

"Don't worry, I'll think of something." said screech

"Okay, but I think you should walk out this door and tell Violet." said Zack

"I will. Thanks Buddy. I'll see you at the reunion"

"Wait screech, you're running the music right?" said zack

"Yep, why?" screech said

"I need you to play this song at 9:00" Zack said giving him a piece of paper

"Will do. see you!" screech said as he walked out of the attic.

Screech needed to Violet at the right time. He just didn't know when would be the right time.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on Danny, Get em" Slater yelled at one of his wrestlers. The score was tied and if Danny beat this kid then they would win and go onto state. Just then Danny put the other kid in a headlock and flipped him onto the mat. The referee counted and Danny had won! Bayside was going to state. Everyone was cheering.

"Great job Danny" Slater said to Danny

"Thanks coach, that headlock you taught me was really useful" Danny said laughing

While the crowd was going while, Slater saw her. It was like he had seen a ghost. He saw Jessie. He hadn't seen her for 5 years.

"Jessie?" Slater said with shock

"Hello A.C." she said with a smile.

It took a minute to realize it was her and he hugged her and she hugged him back. The hug was not a tight hug, it seemed cold.

"Congratulations on your win" Jessie said with a smile

"Thank you, takes me back to high school days" said Slater smiling.

Slater could see something was bothering Jessie.

"Jessie, is something wrong?" said Slater with a concern look

"Could we go somewhere and talk?" Jessie said

"Let's go to my office" said Slater

They walked to Slater's office and they sat down.

"Okay, so what's on your mind" said slater

Jessie sighed, "This is really hard for me to say, I mean we have so much history together. You are my best friend" a tear rolled down Jessie's face.

Slater handed her a tissue, "Go ahead, you can tell me anything." he said with a smile

Jessie gave a sad smile, "About five years ago, I was working on a case for my boss and it was a lot of work. I worked all night on it and I was tired. I realized that my battery was going to die. I had to go get a new battery so I could finish the work. I was driving when I fell asleep at the wheel, and when I woke up I had hit someone. I went back and saw that it was… was… Angela."

Slater's eyes opened wide. "What?"

"I'm sorry Slater, I didn't want to loose my job or you as my friend" she said crying

"No!" Slater stood up. "You didn't kill her, you are my best friend"

"I'm so sorry Slater. I had to tell you" Jessie said

Slater stood for a second and then threw some stuff at his while. "How could you? You killed the love of my life! You know how much pain I have been living in. After she died, I found out that she was pregnant! We were having a baby together! You ruined our life!" Slater yelled angrily

"I'm sorry Slater, it was an accident." she said touching his arm.

"Don't touch me" he took his arm away. "I have to go" He said and grabbed his keys to his car.

"Slater wait" Jessie called. But he was already gone.

Slater got into his car and drove home. He got into his house and slammed the door. He got into his kitchen. He sat down for a minute and started breaking things. He broke glasses, mirrors, pictures. He threw random things. He stopped when he was all tired out. He took out a bottle of whiskey and drank while he was looking at a picture of Angela.


	7. Chapter 7

_At the reunion _

Zack was sitting at a table talking to Screech when Kelly walked in. She was beautiful. Her hair was done and she wore a beautiful blue dress. Zack got up and walked over to her.

"Hi Kelly, you look beautiful" said Zack to Kelly

"Thank you Zack. How are you? Are the kids at your parent's?" she said

"I'm fine. Yes they, last time I saw them they were baking cookies with my mom" he said

"That's great. Well, I am going to go say Hi to everyone" she said

"Alright then." he smiled and turned away.

"Screech, remember 9:00" he said

"Right, I remember" he said

Out on the dance floor Lisa and Eric were dancing

"This is so great. The decorations are really great." Lisa said looking around

"They are beautiful and so are you" he said looking at her

"What?" said Lisa looking shocked

"Look Lisa, I didn't come to the reunion to come to a reunion. I came here because I wanted to be with you. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think about. Lisa, I love you" Eric

"Eric, I am so glad you said that. I too have thought about you a lot. I never wanted to break up with you. Eric I love you"

Eric leaned in and kissed Lisa passionately. Lisa smiled at Eric and for the first time in a long time she was happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Kelly was talking to some of her old high school friends when Zack came over.

"Excuse me, could I borrow Kelly?" he said with his convincing grin. They nodded their head and Zack took Kelly's arm.

"Zack, where are you taking me?" Kelly said curiously.

"You'll see" Zack said.

Zack led Kelly outside to a picnic bench. What Kelly saw amazed her. Zack had set up their whole prom again. He had the same candles, the same sign that said Zack and Kelly's prom, and even the same corsage.

"Zack, what is all this?" she said with an amazed smile

"Kelly, when we first danced at this prom I knew we were right for each other. I knew I would love you for the rest of my life. I know I haven't been romantic for a while in our marriage but I will. I want us to be together forever. Kelly, I love you." he said

Kelly started crying, "Oh Zack, this is so wonderful. I know our marriage has been rough and it is partly due to me. I changed you so much. I made you wear a tie to work. That's not you. I want you to be the Zack I fell in love with. Zack, I love you too." she said

It turned 9:00 and their song that they danced to at the prom started playing.

"Kelly, would you like to dance?" he said with a smile

"I would love to" she said. They started to dance

_Back in the gym Violet and Screech were dancing_

"Violet, I love you and I can not keep secrets from you. We are in debt and our house is about to be foreclosed." he said

" Samuel, why didn't you tell me earlier?" said Violet

"I don't know, I was scared you would leave me." he said

"Oh, Samuel, I would never leave you. You are my hunk love. But what are we going to do? We don't have much money left" she said

"Don't worry. Coming back to the reunion made me think of a new book to write" he said

"That's great Samuel. I believe everything will be okay" she said and she kissed him.

_Back outside_

The song was done and Zack moved back from Kelly. He got down on one knee.

"Kelly, Will you marry me again? I promise to be myself and a better husband because I love you" he said

Kelly smiled, "Yes Zack, I would love to marry you again." she said. They kissed each other passionately. Zack led Kelly to a place under the stars where they made love. It felt so right. They were connected as one again. They got up and went back inside to hear Mr. Belding's announcement.

"I am very excited to see you all here tonight. This was by far my favorite class. This year I will be retiring." said Mr. Belding

There was shock among students.

"Don't worry though because I have found a suitable replacement. This person would be the best for the job. The new principal of Bayside is Zack Morris. Come on up here Zack" said Mr. Belding

Zack was shocked. He didn't know Mr. Belding was thinking of making him principal.

"Wow, Thank you Mr. Belding. It is an honor to be made principal of the Bayside. I will make you proud sir." He said shaking Mr. Belding's hand.

Kelly kissed him. Lisa and screech congratulated him. Zack asked, "Has anyone seen Jessie or Slater?" Zack said


	9. Chapter 9

Jessie knocked on the door to Slater's house. No one answered so she went in. She found a lot of broken glass but she found one broken thing: Slater. Slater was on the kitchen floor with a bottle of whiskey by him.

"Slater, are you okay?" she said

"Yes, I'm fine, just a bit hurt" he said not looking at her

"Slater, I'm sorry about what I did. I wanted to come over and see if you were okay. Do you drink alone like this every night?"

"Yep, it's how the pain goes away" said Slater

"Slater, you need help" she said

"I know, but I just miss Angela so much. I loved her." He said

"Oh, Slater I'm so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" she said with tears in her eyes

"Maybe, somewhere down the road. Jessie, will you help me get better?" he said looking at her

For the first time in Jessie's life, she felt more pain than she ever had. She knew she needed Slater as much as she needed him.

"A.C. Slater, I will help you if you help me" she said

"Okay, But it's A.C. Sanchez-Slater. I changed it in college" he said smiling

"Alright bubba" she said smiling

"Good Mama" he said smiling back at her


	10. Chapter 10

_One year later_

Jessie and Slater got the help they needed. Jessie went to the police to confess what she did. Since Slater didn't press charges, she got six months in jail. She quit her job and spent her time in jail. After she got out, she went and helped Slater in rehab. Slater went to numerous therapies and also went to 12 step programs. Slater eventually forgave Jessie knowing it was an accident. That is what Angela would have wanted. Jessie helped Slater through his tough times. After admitting what she had done to Angela to the rest of the gang, they forgave her too even though they were very shocked at what she had done. Slater got out of rehab and is still doing his 12 step program. Jessie lives in Palisades and helps Slater out. Their friendship has grown stronger and they may be starting up something but for now they are friends.

Zack and Kelly went to more marriage counseling where Kelly asked Zack to move back into the house. Zack was happy to move back in and spent more time with his family. Zack became principal and his first act was to get rid of the policy of teacher's wearing ties to work. He even came to work in jeans and a t-shirt. Since Zack became principal and put new policies into effect, students G.P.A. have gone up. Zack comes home every night with flowers for Kelly. He writes her poetry. Kelly still works at the hospital but is on leave. After their one night of love, Kelly got pregnant. They had a baby girl and named her Amber which in Arabic means jewel. She is the Jewel that brought them closer together. Zack and Kelly got remarried again and went on a vacation to Hawaii. They are totally in love.

Eric asked Lisa to marry him. She said yes. Eric has moved in with Lisa in New York and are planning a June wedding. Lisa still works in fashion and loves it. She gets her inspiration from the love Eric shows her. Eric went on a photo shoot and was seen by a modeling agent. Eric now does a little modeling. Lisa and Eric couldn't be happier.

Screech went right home after the reunion and wrote a book about his days at Bayside. He sent it to a publisher who loved it so much gave him an advance in money. Screech gave money to the bank, and got them out of debt. They are expecting their second baby. Some producers at T.V. station want to make Screech's book into a family show. They want to call it Saved by the bell. Screech is still thinking about this one.


End file.
